


El Tren

by supernovx06



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovx06/pseuds/supernovx06
Summary: A Kihyun le molesta que Minhyuk lo obligue a tomar el tren para asistir al club de lectura, en primera porque Minhyuk odia el club de lectura y en segunda... porque el muchacho de labios gruesos y preciosos ojos, sin ninguna duda, le molesta mucho.Basado en la canción "Jueves" de LOVG.Mucho angst.





	El Tren

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic aquí en AO3, no está beteado(?) pero espero que lo disfruten mucho. 
> 
> Este fanfic también está disponible en wttpd

Kihyun detesta tener que tomar el tren para asistir al club de lectura.

No puede evitarlo, es la conexión más rápida para llegar al liceo donde se lleva a cabo el club de lectura.

Curiosamente, el club de lectura le gusta a Kihyun, aunque no haya entrado en el por su cuenta sabe que es un club productivo, al menos no se queda en casa esperando a que den las diez para irse a dormir.

Minhyuk tuvo la idea.

Sí, aunque suene del otro mundo, Minhyuk le invitó a participar en el club.

Pero claro que a Minhyuk no le gusta la lectura, a Minhyuk le gusta el muchacho que asiste al club con ellos y que cada que le sonríe le muestra sus adorables hoyuelos. Esa es la razón, pero Kihyun _no se fija_.

Kihyun se fija en lo molesto que es tener que comprar el billete al tren y sentarse en una banca algo sucia con el libro a discutir en turno. Le molesta sentir que el aire le despeina, pero aún más le molesta el vagón número tres.

El vagón número tres tiene, todos los jueves de club, al muchacho con labios gruesos y ojos mocha. Un hombre alto, algo torpe para caminar pues choca con los asientos al subir. A Kihyun _le molesta_ sentirse nervioso, jamás se atrevería a decir _avergonzado_ o _embelesado_ , cuando el muchacho de espalda ancha entra a buscar un asiento en el tren.

El muchacho no es más que un pasajero más del tren, pero a Kihyun _le molesta_ mirarle viendo por la ventana con los audífonos puestos porque pareciera que se pierde en sus más profundos pensamientos. Siente algo de envidia, pero _eso también le molesta_.

Y este jueves no es la excepción, ya ha arribado y busca rápidamente un lugar junto a la ventana. Kihyun gusta de ver por la ventana también. Sabe que ese lugar es el favorito del otro chico, pero Kihyun _no se fija_.

Cinco minutos antes de que cierren las puertas, Kihyun está molesto. Hoy es jueves, su calendario no le miente, sin duda es el tren hacia el distrito siguiente; por ningún motivo dejó pasar que fuese el vagón tres al que se subió, _entonces_... _entonces_...

Su espalda ancha, su piel morena y ojos pequeños, toda su anatomía está moviéndose hacia Kihyun. Está arrepentido, su mirada estaba puesta en la entrada al vagón y su ceño fruncido. Está arrepentido, pero solo eso... tal vez...  _avergonzado_.

\- Buen día. - Y su voz es la melodía más encantadora, masculina y atrayente, y a Kihyun _le molesta_.

Es la primera vez que la escucha pero ya la odia porque le provoca escalofríos. Las palabras quieren salir pero se atoran en su garganta, abre y cierra su boca sin poder decir nada. Pero el hombre _no se fija_ , se está colocando los audífonos y la sangre de Kihyun hierve. Se nota en sus orejas y en sus mejillas.

Lo observa, parece buscar un asiento, pero no hay más. Es un tren de vagones pequeños y gente que se aglomera a tomar sus asientos lo más pronto que puede.

\- Puede sentarse aquí si lo desea... - Ha salido a modo de murmullo pero fue valiente y la sonrisa del hombre con sus ojos como medias lunas le agradece. Y eso a Kihyun le hace hundirse en su asiento. _**Lo detesta**_. El otro toma asiento, justo frente a él. Kihyun nota que solo lleva un audífono puesto, acomoda sus cosas en la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

Kihyun se muerde el labio porque sabe que hay la oportunidad... pero la dejará pasar porque no confía.

\- Mi nombre es Hyunwoo. - Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kihyun y éste ya se está sonrojando de nuevo. - Te he visto varias veces en el tren. - Menciona, Kihyun acomoda sus lentes y abraza con más fuerza el libro en su pecho. Se siente incómodo y _le molesta_.

\- Soy Kihyun. - El muchacho de espalda ancha levanta ambas cejas antes de regalarle la sonrisa más brillante que Kihyun pudo haber visto.

-

Otra vez es jueves, Minhyuk tardó poco en enterarse de su nueva amistad.

Esa nueva amistad que ahora todos los jueves se sienta frente suyo y le platica trivialidades de la vida, del baile y de la comida. Y a Kihyun no le gusta que Minhyuk sepa, porque quería que fuera secreto.

\- ¿Mh? Estás muy pensativo ¿qué pasa por tu mente? - Extrañamente Kihyun no se sorprende por el gesto de Hyunwoo, todo lo contrario, sonríe. Al parecer le agrada que el moreno tome de su mano. Sus grandes y protectoras manos. No es la primera vez que pasa, Hyunwoo tiene una naturalidad irremediable para el contacto físico.

\- Minhyuk sabe. - Kihyun sonríe más porque después de la voz de Hyunwoo, el sonido más hermoso es la risa del mismo. Ríe tendido y profundo, sus ojos se cierran por completo en esas preciosas medias lunas y Kihyun tiene que mirar a la ventana para no deshacerse, _embarazoso_.

\- ¿Qué sabe?

\- Que hay alguien.

Esta vez la ancha espalda de Hyunwoo se pone rígida. Su cuerpo irguiéndose ante una insospechada confesión, aunque suena más como algo común para Kihyun. Una vez más, _estúpido_.

\- ¿Qué libro toca esta semana?

-

El frío hace que los labios Kihyun tiemblen. Su chaqueta no es lo suficientemente gruesa. Las puntas de sus dedos y su preciosa perfilada nariz están rojos como cerezas sobre su blanca piel.

\- ¿Por qué usas ropa tan ligera? - Kihyun _odia_ esa pregunta, porque la respuesta es obvia. - Toma mi bufanda. 

Pero ahora sonríe porque su nariz entrará en calor con la colonia maderosa de Hyunwoo. Tal vez hasta duerma con ella puesta, Hyunwoo no se fija. Pero Hyunwoo se fija en los dedos de puntas rojas y los toma entre sus manos. Tal vez para darles calor, tal vez para mimar a Kihyun, pero eso no lo debe saber.

-

Y una vez más es jueves, el frío ya va cediendo. Pero algo no anda bien, algo se revuelve en el vientre de Kihyun mientras compra su billete, y _lo odia_. Porque cuando eso pasa, Hyunwoo no aparece en el tren.

Se equivoca.

Hyunwoo aparece pero el sentimiento de un torbellino sigue ahí y lo marea. Probablemente vomite.

\- Te ves aturdido. ¿Te sientes bien?

Kihyun toma el asiento junto a Hyunwoo esta vez, toma su mano y la acerca a sus labios. Deja un beso en los nudillos del hombre moreno. Jamás podrá borrar de su mente la cara de sorpresa que Hyunwoo tiene pero tampoco podrá olvidar la sonrisa que apareció después en sus labios.

\- Ki... eres hermoso. - Sus palabras son todo lo que Kihyun necesitaba, y de pronto la obscuridad del túnel no deja ver el rostro de Hyunwoo pero Kihyun sabe que está cerca y sin más temor rompe esa distancia y su estómago da un vuelco.

Los labios de Hyunwoo son tan suaves como lo imaginó, _no lo olvides_ , sus manos son mucho más cariñosas cuando se posan en sus mejillas, _no lo olvides_. Su calidez supera a la de su bufanda, no lo _olvides_ , su esencia lo lleva mucho más al trance cuando están tan cerca, _no lo olvides_.

Y simplemente así, la luz no vuelve a aparecer. Pero los labios de Hyunwoo siguen sobre los suyos, sus brazos ahora están abrazándole fuerte y aunque lo terso de sus pieles se baña en carmesí, Kihyun ama el sentimiento, porque Kihyun **_lo ama_**.

Kihyun **_ama_** a Hyunwoo desde que le conoció.

Kihyun **_ama_** ver a Hyunwoo sumido en sus pensamientos mirando a la ventana.

Kihyun **_ama_** que Hyunwoo pregunte por qué no lleva ropa más cálida cuando es obvio porqué.

Kihyun **_ama_** la voz de Hyunwoo.

Kihyun **_ama_** que todos lo sepan.

Kihyun **_siempre amará_** a Hyunwoo aunque sus ojos ya no se abran más.


End file.
